Randomness With Freelance and friends
by Freelance360
Summary: IJS this is pretty random so if you're looking for a plot don't read...PLZ... Don't need any misplaced flames. Mainly use for when I'm having writers block. Characters in this will be from Grojband as well as OCs from my other fanfic "Between Me and You". Also I will be writing in different formats depending on my mood so watch out for that. Other than that enjoy!
1. You, Me, and this Machete

Character: Freelance360

SETTING: Kitchen

TOPIC: What The Hell Is Going On?!

ME: Okay! So… Lets see whats in here to eat

*Searching through fridge*

ME: Man I feed to go to the store and get some more food!

?: You now what you really need?

ME:*Quickly looks around the kitchen* Ummmm…..Who the hell was that just now?

?: Aww come on man you really gonna act like you don't know who this is?

ME: Um yeah cuz I don't know you

*Black Smoke*

NEW CHARACTER HAS JOINED!

NAME: Sam Gavlee(Check out Grojband Between You And Me)

ME: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa…..

Sam: *Slaps Freelance360" Snap out of it dude!

ME: S-Sorry bout that *Rubs cheek* I just can't believe that you're here.

Sam: Well you got more things to be worrying about *Takes Out Machete*

ME: *Falls on Butt* Whoa! Dude!

Sam: What's taking so long man?! *Swings Machete*

ME: *Ducks out of the way* Hastur what the #$% man?!

Sam: Why you slacking on the updates?! *Points Machete*

ME: I've been busy!

Sam: WITH WHAT?! YOU'VE HAD SO MANY IDEAS INVOLVED WITH ME AND THE GANG YET YOUR NOT PUTTING NOTHING OUT! I SWEAR IF I HEAR ISABELLE ASKS ME ABOUT THE NEW OCS THAT ARE SUPPOSE TO BE COMING OUT, I WILL LOSE IT!

ME: Look man! I've been doing a lot and adding that I have a bad case of procrastination mixed in with q dash of writers block, so I put some of my focus on the fanfics/stories to the side.

Sam: Oh really? So who do I have to kill to hurry this up?

ME: NOBODY!

Sam: Alright.*Puts away machete* I better see another update soon then. If not then you're dead. You hear me?! DEAD!

*Storms off*

ME: Oh….. my god…..

*Faints*


	2. Update involving yours truly

**Wassup everyone! Sorry for being out and everything I was suppose to put up updates a good while ago but I have just started to cope with the murder of one my closest friends and his father back in labor day which was also his late mothers birthday. and I had to take a break with everything to get my nerves back.**

 **To be honest I almost decided to quit writing as the emotional toll I was going through was so great, I mean I could barely eat let alone write. But luckily thanks to my friends and family I was able to get better. Besides my dawg 'DZ' wouldn't have let me drown myself in sorrow so I will do my best to continue updating as I get back to work with the fanfics.**

 **Thanks for following me and reading, you guys really don't know how much I appreciate it. I hope everyone who reads this have a great day and until next time...Peace!**


	3. DONE!

We see some of the cast of 'Grojband Between Me & You' in the groj, they consist Grojband(of course), Toni, Brady, Brianna, Sam, Celicia, and finally Isabelle. We see them having a heated discussion with someone profusely typing on a laptop computer and they seem to be end of them stopping

"Ok so you are telling me that you are trying to write 22 fics at the same time?!" asks Laney in complete disbelief

"Yep" smiles the person typing

"Is he fucking serious?" asks a bored and frustrated Toni and Celicia

"I think he is" says Kin

"Guys just hear me out" says the person "After getting back into my groove to write I wanted to get back to taking care of everyone's stories. I know it's been months since I updated you guys but the wait won't be in vain"

Sam then whips out a baseball bat seriously out of nowhere while cracking a devious grin

"Yeah that's the same shit you told me last time man" smiles Sam as he lightly taps the bat on his hand

"Really you are going to incorporate violence again Sam?" asks Corey "You saw what happened last time you did"

 **FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT COREY IS TALKING ABOUT GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE!**

"Yeah dumbass all you did was make the dude more nervous to make a good update that you swerved him into another writers block" adds Celicia

"Shut up hubble bubble!" snaps Sam

Celicia then proceeds to give Sam the middle finger which Sam responded to her with a grin and a middle finger right back.

"Aw ma gawd! You two need to get a damn room already!" groans Toni

"SHUT UP TINY TIM!" snaps both Celicia and Sam

Toni growls and then flips them both the bird. Brady would then try to calm down the tiny time bomb known as Toni.

"Come on Toni, calm down"

"Don't irk me Brade"

"Can you guys quiet down please, I'm trying to write here" says the person

The three angry teens then look at the writer with stares filled with intent to kill. Before they can do anything Corey as well as, Kin, Kon, and Isabelle.

"Whoa there my little blazing infernos" grins Isabelle "You aren't about to do what I think you're about to do are you?"

"Whaddya think?" asks Toni who cracks her knuckles

"If you lay a hand on me I can kill your character off you know that, right?" says the person typing

Toni then gets up and tries to take a swing at the unknown person only to be stopped by Corey, Brady, and Kon.

"Freelance! Not helping!" shouts Corey as he and Kon tries to hold back a angry Toni

Sam then tries to take a step towards the person known as Freelance only for Isabelle to suddenly appear before him and grab him by the neck.

"Uh uh uh" smiles Isabelle "You ain't going anywhere"

From the corner of her eye, Isabelle saw what seems to be a boot coming her way. She dodges with complete and utter ease and turns to the direction it was thrown from to see a pissed Celicia looking at her

"Oh tryna defend yo man?"

"Nope! If anyone gets to kick his ass it's me!" growls Celicia who then walks over to Isabelle "Hold em down so I can stomp on him and also HE AIN'T MY DAMN MAN!"

Isabelle looks at Sam who gives her the 'Don't you do look' and switches back to Celicia and she's giving her the 'Do it' look. While still strangling Sam hard enough to have him suffering but still conscious, Isabelle ponders for a few seconds

"Ok guys I'm done!" shouts Freelance which stops all the chaos going on

"Huh?" says the gang who then hovers over Freelance and looks at his laptop.

The gang looks at the screen and all of them either crack smiles or grins.

"Oh my goodness it's beautiful" says an amazed Brady

"So when are you going to post it up?" asks Toni

Freelance looks at Grojband crew and with a pure innocent smile he says

"NEVER"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry guys and gals but I also wanna update some of my other works so I can post them up at once and all. I'm almost done with a few so don't worry"

Sam and Toni looks at Freelance with menacing gazes that would make even the devil himself shit his pants.

"Sam….Toni…" says Freelance as he backs away and chooses his words

"Yes…"

"Freelance?"

"Are you two okay?"

"Hell-"

"Nope!"

Sam then takes out a pocket knife and Toni picks up a hammer from nearby and start to giggle.

"Can we have a little chat with you?"

"BYE FELICIA!"


End file.
